


Lucky In Love

by whatwhyareyoureadingthis



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Biting, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, axe is a sweetheart, just some sweet sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwhyareyoureadingthis/pseuds/whatwhyareyoureadingthis
Summary: Just a short, sweet, smutty fic with ht!sans. I love my big boi





	Lucky In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First smutty fic, and I think it turned out well. As much as some of us love rough kinky sex, sometimes you need something sweet and loving. Let me know what y'all thought in the comments OR send me an ask @youhavemyheartren on tumblr. Thank you for reading!!

His neck was almost soft against your mouth, with just enough give to let you nibble along the ridges. Sans let out a breathy sigh, his hands gently resting on your hips. Leaning back, you were pleased to see that his face was pink. Moving his hand to cup the back of your head, he quietly asked, "... Can I kiss you?" Even now, after months of dating, and more than a few instances of sex, he still looked at you with such care and always asked permission. Your heart swelled, and you leaned in to his waiting mouth. His teeth, as much as they resembled normal teeth, were soft and forgiving against yours.

As you let out tiny sighs, Sans's hands roamed across your straddling figure. His hands left trails of warmth that left you shivering. Leaving him with a light kiss, you slid off his lap onto the ground. Rubbing your hands up and down his soft, worn shorts, you gazed up at him. Seeing his open eyes and blushing cheeks did nothing to put out the swell of warmth that was slowly taking over your body. Bringing your hands up to the top of his shorts, you looked up at him questionably. With a small smile, Sans pulled his shorts off, and with a pause, took his shirt off. Having a big naked skeleton on your couch was always fun, but you figured you'd make it easier and take off your clothes. 

His gaze never left you, hands twitching by his sides. Returning to him, you laid slow, gentle kisses on his thigh bones. His cock was already half hard, but you enjoyed working him up. Kissing his hipbones was almost like pressing a button. His hand curved into your hair, and with adoring eyes asked, "... Please?" Instead of answering, you gently licked the head. Sans let out a small moan. You moved your hand to gently stroke his cock as you kitten licked the head. 

Going down on him always made your head feel light, and you felt you could stay there for hours. His hand brushed through your hair, mussing up the short strands. You started taking more and more of his cock into your mouth, enjoying the warmth, although his girth would make your jaw ache soon after. Your newly freed hand trailed up to his ribs. Gently hooking your fist around it, you were pleased to hear mumbles of praise. "You're so gorgeous, princess." His gravely words left you blushing.

All too soon, he pulled your head up. "... Let me make you feel good too, sweetheart." He switched places with you, hooking your legs behind his head. You were tempted to simply lean your head back and enjoy this, but it made you feel even hotter when he was between your legs with that look of total adoration. His breath against your pussy made you shudder. He opened his jaw to let his red tongue unfurl. With the same small kitten licks, he tasted you. His tongue gravitated between rubbing your clit and warming your lips. With moans breaching your mouth, you let your hand cup the side of his face. That and your long gaze seemed to encourage him to move it along. 

He began focusing on your clit, still with those soft licks that drove you crazy. As you gently pet the non-injured part of his skull, you couldn't help but begin to gently roll your hips against his mouth. His tongue was almost too soft, and without realizing it you began to whimper and whine. He was holding your hips still now, and it seemed like the most wonderful kind of torture. He seemed more determined the more noises escaped you, and he moved to gently teasing your lips. You no longer felt on the brink of orgasm, but you had never been very patient. Gently, you guided his face upward, his tongue furling back into his jaw.

Your voice was soft, loving the heavy lidded look he was giving you. "Please baby, I want you so badly right now." Faster than his usual speed, he picked you up gently, sitting you down on his lap. Your mouths met once again, only now you both could taste the other. Your hand grazed over his ribs, and it made you smile to hear the choked back moan. His payback was to gently cup your chest. His thumbs flicked over your nipples, causing small noises to escape from the back of your throat. 

Getting even more impatient, you pulled yourself onto your knees, and found his hard cock. Stroking it a few times, you found your now soaked pussy. You were practically shaking with excitement as you finally felt the head breach your lips. Sans let out small curses as sunk slowly down onto him. His hands found themselves on your hips, and he was guiding you up and down his cock. His eyes were at least partially focused on you, but with the way his tongue hung out of his mouth, and how many noises seemed to pour from him, he was out of it enough to not see the small peck to his nose ridge coming. "You're so cute." He chuckled. 

Giggling and moaning you began to work yourself up and down on his lap. Gently, he licked at your neck. You curved your neck so he could gain more access. Every time you two were together like this, with his cock pumping out of you, it felt so good it was like you were orgasming the whole time. You could tell he was getting close as the grip on your hips tightened and he began lifting his hips to meet yours in tight bursts. Praise poured from his mouth, leaving you blushing. 

As his thrusts got rougher and rougher, it got harder and harder to not alert the whole neighborhood to the amazing sex you were having. With little warning, Sans bit into your shoulder, making your toes curl. His thrusts got sloppy, and soon he was just holding you against him. It was probably your imagination, but it felt like you could feel his come inside. Detaching yourself, you flopped next to him, knees suddenly very achy. Slowly, he kissed the side of your forehead. "... I love you." Every time he said it, it felt like the first time all over again. You curled into his side, nuzzling his neck affectionately. You felt lucky.


End file.
